So You Say You Wanna Be On Film
by gleekinkfiller
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote based on a GKM prompt to get Faberry out of my head. Contains girlpenis and is mildly dubconish due to Rach being lightly buzzed (on alcohol). Strictly one shot. I will not be writing any more of this at all. Has side Brittana and an implied Pinn/Brittana hook up after as well.


**Title:** So You Say You Wanna Be On Film  
**Length:** 5,631 / 5,631 (complete)  
**Prompt(s):** Glee Kink Meme on Live Journal. Prompt Post 22. Add "?thread=58701638" to end of URL for the exact prompt.  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Warnings:** Minor Dubcon Element (Buzzed Consent)  
**Contains:** Girlpenis, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Oral, Vaginal, Anal, Dirty Talk, In Public Sex, Bareback, Creampie

* * *

Heading to the Puckerman residence after a furious altercation with her mostly estranged father probably wasn't the best idea Quinn had ever had. But if there was one thing that was guaranteed to be at a Puckerman party it was plenty of booze and she was far from wanting to play the good girl tonight. No, tonight she _definitely_ wanted to make her father just as _intensely_ ashamed to be her father as she possibly could.

The first thing she spotted as she kicked her sandals off after coming in was something of a surprise. Rachel Berry, back from a successful year in New York and looking both like she'd already been there for a while and surprisingly hot in her little black number. Quinn's nostrils flared as she felt a familiar twinge between her legs at the sight. It was far from the first time she'd felt a similar twinge, but before the finely tuned sense of propriety her father had instilled in her had kept her from acting on it.

However tonight Daddy's fine sense of propriety was _exactly_ what she wanted to offend.

As deeply as utterly possible.

Spotting Artie, she grabbed the shot Puck was holding out for her and slammed it back to bolster her courage as she made her way over to him. The burn of the alcohol sliding down her throat was obviously the cause for the slightly vicious edge to her smile as she reached him.

"Hey, Artie," she all but purred, trailing a finger over his shoulders.

He looked up and flinched slightly but managed a little smile. "Oh, hi, Quinn. You startled me. I didn't know you were coming."

"Oh, you know me. I'm always coming, but only when I want to," she said with a smile. "Say, you don't still carry that camera of yours around with you everywhere do you?"

He smiled, clearly happy to be back on familiar ground as he patted his backpack. "Never leave home without it."

"Good, because I have every intention of talking our favorite tiny brunette into helping me give you something _special_ to film tonight." Her smile widened slightly. "In fact, you might want to get Puck to help because I have every intention of being _entirely_ scandalous."

She let her fingertips idly stroke along his arm as she walked away towards Rachel, leaving him staring in stunned shock. "D-did... Did Quinn Fabray just ask me to film her making out with _Rachel_?" He shook his head hard. "No way. Not possible."

* * *

Getting Rachel to agree to both the act _and_ being filmed doing it was a lot easier than Quinn ever expected.

When she'd whispered her idea in Rachel's ear after coming up behind her, the girl had turned to look at her with such bright eyed excitement that Quinn had had to look up at Santana in startled surprise, assuming the girl was _far_ drunker than she looked. Santana had just laughed. "She's just had a wine cooler dumped in a red Solo cup all night. Honest."

"Quinn!" Rachel's hands on the sides of her face turning her head to face the smaller girl made the twinge between her thighs even harder to ignore and a blush spread over her face. "Are you _entirely_ certain as to this line of activity? Even given your... privacy issues?"

An awkward moment senior year had left Rachel with far more information about Quinn's secret than the blonde would ever be fully comfortable with. She nodded tersely. "Yeah. I'm tired of hiding all the time and," she shrugged, doing her best to pull off one of Puck's infamous cocky smirks, "I mean, it isn't like I can embarrass myself more than Daddy will be."

"_Trust_ me, Quinn," the brunette all but purred, reaching up to pull the surprised blonde down into a hard kiss. "You have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about down there from what I've seen."

Santana actually looked a bit impressed as Quinn led Rachel out into the middle of the basement instead of back to a room. She glanced up at Brittany who just grinned, watching them. "Damn... never thought she'd get up the guts to go after Berry. Especially not in public..."

"Shh," Brittany chided her, watching Quinn kick a beanbag chair into the middle of the room before pulling Rachel into a kiss and slowly sinking down, drawing the smaller girl down with her. "I think it's cute."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You would," she muttered, blushing slightly as Brittany's hand slid under her tank top.

* * *

It wasn't long before Quinn was moaning into Rachel's mouth, her slim fingers fumbling at the zipper on the back of Rachel's tight dress. She could feel her secret pressing up against Rachel through her skirt and if tonight was any other night, she might have freaked out, shoving Rachel off and trying to run away. But tonight she didn't care about everything that would have freaked her out before. Tonight she had a warm and all too willing Rachel grinding down into her lap with her lips pressed hard against Quinn's as she sucked on Quinn's tongue and all of that seemed a _lot_ more interesting than running.

The top of Rachel's dress fell away without any resistance thanks to the sleeveless and strapless design. Quinn pulled away from the kiss only to let a groan escape her swollen lips as she realized Rachel wasn't wearing a bra underneath. "Oh my God," she whispered, her hands sliding up to cup the pert tits, thumbs dragging over the nipples until they turned into rigid peaks before her eyes. "So responsive..."

"I try," Rachel said with a little smile, her eyes on Quinn as she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck to grind down against the firm bulge beneath her. "That feels... so nice, Quinn," she purred, her head falling back as Quinn continued to stroke her breasts.

They ignored the crowd of Gleeks forming around them. They knew they were there. They couldn't unhear the disbelieving whispers or the surprised whoops from Puck as he pushed his way past the newbies to find out what was going on. But none of that mattered as long as they could stay focused on each other.

"M-may..." Rachel licked her lips, her mouth feeling dry as more and more moisture flooded down to her core, soaking through her panties so badly, she knew she was dampening the front of Quinn's skirt. "May I do something for you?" she finally whispered, sliding a hand down between Quinn's still covered breasts to press against her stomach just above her waist, her deep brown eyes boring into Quinn's darkening hazel. "I want you to feel special, Quinn..."

As Rachel's hand slid lower, Quinn knew exactly what Rachel was talking about. She licked her lips, at once anxious and excited by what was going on as she settled back on the beanbag and watched Rachel expectantly. "Alright," she said softly as she watched Rachel crawl off her lap with a grin that was entirely too seductive for the high school Rachel she remembered.

Her breath quickened as she felt Rachel's fingers slipping under the waistband of her skirt and panties and start tugging them down. She kept her eyes firmly on the girl undressing her, not wanting to see anyone's reaction to what was going to be revealed. Even with her attention fixed on Rachel though, she couldn't help but hear the surprised gasps - and one jealous _damn!_ from Kurt or maybe Puck, it was so fast it was hard to tell - as her nine inches of hard, thick cock popped free of her clothes, hovering arrogantly over her heavy balls as they dangled between her thighs as Rachel left her nude from the waist down.

Rachel giggled, tossing Quinn's skirt and panties to the side and wiggling out of her dress so she was only in her gold starred panties and thigh high stockings as she took in the massive cock jutting up from Quinn's crotch. "Oh my," she whispered, licking her lips, as she wrapped a hand around her base, her fingers unable to completely circle her girth, "you're even bigger than I thought you'd be."

"R-really?" she asked, her voice trembling as she watched someone else's hand beginning to stroke along her length. As she watched _Rachel's_ hand stroke her. "It's big?"

Rachel smiled up at her, biting her lower lip between even white teeth. "The biggest I've ever seen," she admitted, hearing Finn protesting behind her only to be told to shut up - Quinn was _sure_ that was Kurt this time, but she didn't want to look away from Rachel. "It looks _delicious_ too," she added. "Do you mind if I...?"

Quinn leaned back, letting her bare legs stretch out on either side of the girl kneeling in front of her. "Please do," she whispered, a blush staining her cheeks, but her confidence growing as she didn't hear anyone freaking out.

Rachel smiled shyly before leaning in, her hair falling around her face in a cascade of dark brown as her tongue peeked out to stroke over Quinn's foreskin. "Uncut," she whispered with a touch of excitement, a low purr of arousal as she gripped Quinn's base to hold her cock still as she edged the tip of her tongue under the foreskin and brushed it along the sensitive glans, making Quinn shiver. "So sexy..."

Quinn licked her lips before reaching forward to thread her fingers through Rachel's hair, pushing it back just in time to watch those full red lips part and sink down over her head. She let out a low groan as she watched Rachel bob her head up and down, suckling on the first couple inches of her cock. It felt unlike anything she'd ever dreamed of before and knowing it was _Rachel_ sucking her off - sucking her off in front of everyone they _knew_ - made it even more intense. She risked a glance up at the crowd and caught a glimpse of Artie out of the corner of her eye, his camera settled against his eye and trained on where Rachel was making the most incredibly lewd sounds as she bobbed on Quinn's shaft.

She struggled to breathe evenly, to stay in control when she just wanted to blow her load in Rachel's hot mouth. She wasn't Finn to come after a few minutes. She _knew_ how to go the distance. Even if Rachel's mouth _was_ tighter and hotter than anything she'd ever felt around her cock before.

Almost as if she could sense what Quinn was going through, Rachel pulled off her cock to grin up at her as she pumped her a couple of times. Quinn couldn't help but smile back as she watched Rachel flatten her tongue against the bottom of her shaft and run up her length in one long stroke. She had to swallow hard to keep the urge to swear down as Rachel met her eyes and flicked her tongue against her foreskin rapidly enough that Quinn was sure it had to be something she'd learned from all of those vocal drills.

Even after all that, she wasn't expecting Rachel to lean over her cock and _spit_ on it. But there were thick globs of Rachel's saliva sliding in shiveringly cold streaks down her cock. Before she could do more than swallow harshly though, Rachel's lips were closing around the side of her shaft and suckling the saliva away. She gathered Rachel's hair into one hand, needing the other to keep herself from falling over as she watched her taking her back in her mouth, this time sliding lower, taking her deeper and deeper, her teeth scraping gently against her loose skin as Rachel's mouth was forced to stretch as far as it could to accommodate her thickness.

She was going to come. She knew it. Swallowing hard, she pushed herself upright and reached over Rachel's back to grab her ass, slipping her fingers beneath the star-spangled panties to pinch her ass. Rachel squealed around her cock, trying to shimmy away. They could hear Puck's excited laugh as he called out to them. "Suck that huge dick, Rach! Suck it good!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, struggling to keep control as Rachel's lips pressed against her base before the girl pulled back off. "You having fun?" she asked, trying to smile her.

Rachel nodded. "I've never been to a better party than this," she admitted with a little wink before leaning down to lick at the soft skin of her scrotum.

Quinn's eyes widened at the jolt of sensation that gave her and her hands almost without thinking to grab the bottom of her top and pull it off over her head with her bra in one smooth move, letting her breasts bounce free. "Come here," she said roughly, pulling Rachel up, desperately needing to stop contact with her cock for a moment so she could breath again.

Rachel laughed as she pulled her up. "Demanding," she teased, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck as she knelt in front of her. "I like it."

"Shut up," Quinn panted, leaning forward to catch a turgid peak between her lips and sucking hard.

Rachel moaned above her, her head falling back and eyes closing. Almost without thinking, Quinn's fingers slipped around the edge of Rachel's soaked panties to stroke between her folds. Rachel whimpered as she tried to hump Quinn's fingers as they tried to ignore the soft squeak of Artie's wheelchair as it moved around them but was kept from moving too much by the teeth sinking into her sensitive breasts whenever she tried.

"Goddamn it, get _on_ with it already!" Quinn couldn't place that voice but a quick look up as Rachel moved back to shimmy out of her panties spotted an antsy looking boy that was wearing his brown hair much like Sam had in his first year. Ryder. "Will you just stick it in her already and stop playing around?"

Quinn snorted as she turned her attention back to Rachel as the girl's small hands found her shoulders, pushing her back down onto the beanbag. She licked her lips as Rachel positioned herself over Quinn's cock, her breath coming quick as she felt Rachel's arousal dripping onto her head. "Oh my God," she whispered, reaching up to hold Rachel's hips as the girl reached beneath her to grab her cock.

She caught her lip between her teeth as she felt her head slowly pressing into a girl's tight channel for the first time. She could feel the foreskin pulling back by the tightness of Rachel's walls, exposing her sensitive glans to the heat and slickness of Rachel's channel. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she tightened her hands on Rachel's hips and rolled her hips instinctively, sinking deeper and deeper into Rachel until her eyes widened as the girl moaned and sat fully on her lap, all nine inches of Quinn's thick cock encased by Rachel's hot walls.

She couldn't help but stare as Rachel started bouncing on her cock. "Oh my gosh," the diva moaned, reaching up to pinch and knead her breasts as she fucked herself on Quinn's hard cock. "You're so... so _big_, Quinn," she gasped. "F-feels so a-amazing..."

The wet sounds of Rachel's body slapping against Quinn's seemed to fill Quinn's ears. Her hands gripped Rachel's hips, guiding her down harder and faster as she moved her legs to plant her feet on the ground so she could pump up harder. She bit her lip as she thrust into Rachel's impossibly tight channel, her breath hissing through her nose.

"Holy shit! Fuck that pussy, Q!" She rolled her eyes, hearing Puck yelling again. "Fuck it hard!"

"Dude, shut _up_," Finn hissed, a grunt sounding as Puck elbowed them.

There were bright flashes of light as people started snapping photos of Rachel getting fucked, but Quinn didn't care. She grabbed Rachel's ass, her fingers digging into the full globes as she continued to fuck up into her. Rachel's panting moans filled her ears as she dragged her down against her, sucking her tit into her mouth as she pistoned her hips as fast as she could, her balls slapping back and forth between her ass and Rachel's with the speed and force of her deep thrusts, feeling the girl's walls clenching unbelievably hard around her as she came, crying out desperately.

When she felt the clenching let up, she pushed the girl off her still straining cock, much to Rachel's protest. "On your back," she panted, pushing up onto her own knees as she stroked Rachel's back before tangling her hand into Rachel's hair and pulling her up into a possessive kiss, thrusting her tongue into her mouth as she groped at the girl's breasts before pushing her away again. "_Down_, Berry. Before I decide to stop."

Rachel's eyes widened and she hurried to lay back on the beanbag, spreading her legs with her hands on her knees, pressing herself even wider. "Don't stop, Quinn," she whispered, not even caring that everyone in Glee could practically see into her dripping core. "Please... fuck me. Please, Quinn."

Quinn smirked, her confidence growing as she crawled forward on her knees. She could hear Santana whooping in encouragement as she leaned in to lap at Rachel's dripping core. Rachel writhed above her as her tongue found the bud of her clit and lashed it. Her cock was achingly hard but she had no intention of spilling her first load outside of Rachel's tight cunt, even as she reached beneath her to fist herself.

Straightening up before Rachel could come, she grinned down at her rubbing her cock as she crawled closer to rub her head against Rachel's clit. "I'm going to come in you," she said as she shoved inside. It wasn't a question and Rachel's eyes widened as she thought about being filled with Quinn's seed.

Quinn hooked her arms under Rachel's knees and thrust hard, giving Rachel two deep, slow strokes before picking up speed. Her eyes were locked on Rachel's as she fucked into her, her ass flexing and her breasts bouncing with the force. Her balls slapped against Rachel's ass as she panted for breath.

"Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck! Her!" God only knew who started the chant, but it ran over and over in Quinn's mind as she pistoned in and out of Rachel's hot slick cunt.

Rachel moaned, leaning up on her elbows to watch Quinn's massive cock split her open as the blonde jackhammered her. "O-oh... oh God," she gasped, her entire body rocking with the force of Quinn's powerful deep thrusts, each slap of her head against her cervix sending a wonderful jolt of pleasurable pain through her. "F-fuck me," she panted. "F-fuck my p-pussy, Quinn."

Quinn let out a deep groan. She was so close. Her eyes fluttered half closed as Rachel's head fell back, listening to her near screams as she pushed into another orgasm. Quinn's balls drew up tight before she felt her cock pulsing with the need to release as Rachel clenched her, her whole body trembling as she thrust hard one last time. Her jaw dropped as her first load of the night pulsed out of her cock, splashing against Rachel's cervix and filling her to overflowing.

She pulled out, swallowing hard as she looked down to see the rush of white cum spilling out Rachel's gaping hole. Her chest heaved as she reached down and started stroking her cock. "I'm not done yet," she panted, working herself hard again. "Don't think I'm done yet..."  
8  
"Make her suck you," Artie encouraged, zooming in on Quinn's hand pumping over her cock. "Come on, Q. Give me a money shot."

Quinn let out a shaky laugh as she knee-walked around to Rachel's head and ran a hand through Rachel's sweaty hair, holding her cock over her face. "Put that big mouth of yours to use," she said, her heart pounding as she watched Rachel gazing at her cock with dilated eyes.

Rachel whimpered, reaching up to grip Quinn's semi-soft member. "Want something else," she mumbled before leaning up to suck the soft skin of Quinn's balls into her mouth, caressing the sensitive sacks with her tongue.

Quinn's eyes went wide as she looked down between her breasts to see her cock resting against Rachel's cheek with her small hand sliding over Quinn's head as she moaned around her balls. She swallowed hard, a shiver running up her spine. Rachel's eyes were closed as she rolled the harder flesh inside Quinn's testicles over her tongue, mouthing at the sacks, a trickle of saliva running down from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh my God, that's hot," Quinn whispered, her jaw working as she swallowed again.

"Aw, yeah!" Artie crowed happily, signaling Tina to roll him closer so he could zoom in on the way Rachel's cheeks bulged as her lips worked the soft skin before letting the saliva slicked sacks slip from her lips and she started mouthing at the base of Quinn's cock. "Suck her, Rach! _Damn_, girl! Let your freak flag fly!"

Quinn's fingers dug into Rachel's hair as her head fell back. She panted for breath as her hand came up to grope at her breast, pinching and tugging at the nipple instinctively. She could feel her body responding, her cock hardening as Rachel mouthed up along the seam of her shaft to wrap her lips around her uncut head and start bobbing her head up and down on Quinn's shaft again. Quinn's head pressed against the thin skin of Rachel's cheek, bulging it out as she ran her mouth over the end of her thick rod.

"Oh fuck yeah! Right there, baby!"

The familiar voice made Quinn look up, startled, to see Brittany standing behind Santana with the top of Santana's dress pushed down to expose her breasts as the taller girl groped at her tits, dragging dark nipples into stiff peaks. Quinn licked her lips as Brittany grinned at her, noticing Quinn's attention and nodding down Santana's body, making Quinn's eyes drop to where the blonde's long fingers had tugged up Santana's dressed to expose her crotch and pushed her panties aside to shove her fingers deep into the shaved cunt. Santana leaned back against Brittany as the girl fucked her, her dark eyes half open and fixed on where Rachel was sucking on Quinn's cock.

Quinn was so focused on watching Santana and Brittany, she had no idea that Artie had zoomed out to be able to see Rachel furiously fingering herself while she suckled Quinn's head until she heard is groaned out, "Oh _crap_ that's hot."

She looked down in time to see Rachel's fingers wrapping around the base of her cock as her free hand pushed her leaking cum back into her still stretched hole. She groaned loudly. "Oh my God, you're such a _slut_," she gasped as she felt Rachel's teeth raking over her foreskin. "Off!" She tightened her grip on Rachel's hair, pulling her physically off her cock before leaning down to kiss her possessively. "Such a _nasty_ little slut," she hissed, reaching down to push Rachel's fingers deeper into her body. "Jesus, Berry. You'd have let me do this to you in front of the whole school, wouldn't you. And you'd have _drenched_ the stage in excitement at letting them all see what a dirty little slut you could be."

"God, yes," Rachel groaned, arching up against her until Quinn's fingers slid into her hot depths along with Rachel's. "Y-your slut, Quinn..."

The satisfied smile on her lips would have been infuriating if Quinn wasn't completely aware that it was there because of her as well as _performing_. But that was fine with Quinn. If Rachel wanted to _perform_ for their audience, she'd let her.

She let go of her hair and yanked her fingers out of her, inadvertently splattering a mix of her cum and Rachel's juices on Artie's pants he was so close. "On your knees," she demanded, shoving at Rachel's hip. "I said on your _knees_, Berry!"

Rachel scrambled around to present her ass to her. "What are you going to do to me, Quinn?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder at Quinn moving to slide her hands over Rachel's ass.

Quinn spread her cheeks wide, letting Artie zoom the camera in on Rachel's tightly puckered hole. "I'm going to take your ass," she said, licking her lips before sliding a finger between them and sucking on it a few minutes before pulling it out dripping with saliva and pressing it against Rachel's clenched anus.

Rachel's eyes went wide, but she didn't pull away, her jaw dropping as Quinn's finger worked in and out of her ass, stretching her. Quinn licked her lips as she watched her finger sliding in and out of Rachel's tight ass. Pulling out, she spat on her crack, sending a thick glob of spit sliding down to her anus before working two fingers in, shoving the spit deep inside her, her thoughts on how humiliated her father would be if - no _when_, she thought bitterly, knowing the sites he liked - he saw it.

Deciding two fingers was enough prep, she shoved her achingly hard cock roughly through Rachel's still dripping folds, bumping her head over the girl's clit and making her moan wantonly. "Jesus, you're a slut," she sneered, giving her ass a hard slap, making her jump. "You'd let anyone do this to you, wouldn't you. Just get on your knees and let anyone with a big penis take you hard and rough with everyone watching and Artie filming you. Dirty, nasty slut."

"Yes," Rachel moaned out, going down on her forearms as Quinn slowly pressed her massive, thick cock inch by agonizingly slow inch into her aching ass. "I'm such a slut for you, Quinn. Such a dirty, dirty slut."

"What do you want her to do?!" Puck called, making some of the rest of the crowd cheer.

"Fuck my ass," she hissed, closing her eyes as Quinn sank balls deep in her ass, sending a dull ache in her lower back from how full she was.

"What was that?" Artie asked, Tina wheeling him around to zoom in on her face.

Rachel beamed at him even as she panted at Quinn slowly pulling out. "Fuck my ass."

"Say what?" he asked again as Quinn shoved back in, her balls swinging up to slap her soaked, cum-dripping cunt.

"Fuck my ass!" she yelled, her body swaying as Quinn started pounding into her. "Fuck my ass, Quinn! _Fuck_ it!"

Tina pushed him around them as Quinn pounded her, their hips slapping together with a heavy wet sound. Quinn's fingers dug into her hips, white circles radiating out from beneath her fingertips from the pressure as she roughly fucked her ass. Her ass flexed wildly as she pounded her, Artie's lens panning over Quinn's slack jaw as she bucked into Rachel's ass over and over, down to her taut breasts and flexing abs before handing the camera to Puck.

Puck stood over Rachel's head and aimed the camera down between the two girls, zooming in down between Quinn's heaving breasts to get a shot of her thick cock jackhammering Rachel's abused ass. "_Fuck_ that's hot," he groaned. "Goddamn, Artie, I love your fucking job."

"I know," he said with a grin, taking the camera back in time to catch Rachel screaming and fisting her hands on the carpet beneath her.

"Oh God!" she cried, her entire body rocking with the force of Quinn's thrusts, breasts swaying beneath her. "Oh God! Fuck me, Quinn! Fuck my tight ass! Fuck it, baby!"

Leaning over her and panting with the effort of fucking her, she reached around to pinch and squeeze at her tits. "Such a dirty slut," she hissed in her air. "God, my slut is such a little whore. You'd let me take you anywhere wouldn't you."

"Yes," she moaned, bucking back into her. "Anywhere, Quinn. It feels so good when you fuck me, baby. So good. So big. So d-deep and _hard_. God, you fuck me good. I l-love your big cock so deep in my ass."

Quinn reached a hand up and jerked her chin around to kiss her hard, thrusting her tongue deep into her mouth as she unloaded in her ass with a groan. She thrust into her a few more times, cum leaking out with each pump, Artie moaning happily as he caught it on camera. She straightened up and pushed on Rachel's hips, pulling her semi-soft cock out of her in a rush of cum. Rachel's abused hole gaped open from the pounding she'd received, cum dripping down onto her messy cunt.

She slapped her ass and pushed her down on the beanbag before reaching down to start to stroke her dirty cock hard again, her fist rough on her member. "Don't you ever think I'm done with you," she told her, her chest heaving as she panted.

Crawling on top of her and pinning her into the beanbag, she shoved her dirty cock deep in Rachel's abused cunt, getting harder with every rough stroke as she rubbed her tits against Rachel's back. Rachel screamed in pleasure as Quinn slid into her deeper than ever. Quinn fisted her hair, pulling it as she pounded her.

"S-so good," Rachel panted, bucking back into her as best she could. "My diry pussy loves your huge cock! L-loves it so much, Quinn! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Fuck it _hard_! Oh god!"

Quinn pistoned her hips into her, ass and thighs flexing as she held herself up. She could feel her final orgasm of the night thundering down on her and there was only one place left to spill it. She yanked out of Rachel and scrambled to trembling legs as she stood over Rachel. "On your knees, Berry!"

Rachel forced her shaking body to her knees, exposing her body to the room as she watched Quinn fist her cock in front of her expectantly.

"Tell her what you want," Artie suggested, zooming in on Quinn's hand slicking up and down her shaft, thumb tugging the foreskin down with each stroke.

"May I have your cum, Quinn?" she asked. "In my mouth please? I want to swallow your seed. Will you come on me please?"

Quinn groaned at the dirty talk, knowing her final load was always the messiest. She grinned as she stroked herself off, feeling her balls tense up. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

The first thick spurt of cum splashed against Rachel's chest, oozing down between her tits in a milky trail. The second splashed across her neck, leaving a pearl necklace. The third and fourth splattered her chin and across her out thrust tongue to slide into her mouth. Rachel moaned as the thick semen oozed down her throat, a fifth being worked out to drip directly into her mouth.

"Swallow that shit!" Puck cheered, taking another long suck at his beer bottle as he gave Santana and Brittany a wink from across the room before grabbing the bulge of his cock suggestively.

"Suck it out," Artie groaned, zooming in on Rachel wrapping her lips around Quinn's head, cheeks hollowing as she sucked on her head, Quinn fisting out the last of her load.

Kneeling down as her cock went hard, she ran her tongue up Rachel's body, licking her cum from between her breasts and sucking it from her neck. Leaning up, she spit the spilt cum into Rachel's mouth, the smaller girl's throat working as she swallowed it down with a smile.

"That was wonderful, Quinn," Rachel said with a smile. "Thank you."

Quinn snorted, her cock feeling slightly raw from all the fucking but an amused smile curling her lips. She held out a hand as she stood up and helped Rachel up, not really caring who could see them after what they'd just did. "Next time," she whispered in her ear as she pulled her close for a brief second, "there won't be an audience." She let her go, sneering at her and rolling her eyes. "Whatever, Berry. I just knew a dirty little slut like you would go for being screwed in front of everyone just for the chance to be on film. Nice to know things haven't really changed that much," she added, pulling on her clothes without looking at Rachel.

Rachel ignored the words, knowing they were said for the public as she got dressed. A little smile creased her lips as she savored the burning ache of being well fucked. In public or not, it had been a dream come true to have Quinn fuck her so thoroughly. She'd dreamed of it ever since becoming aware of Quinn's little friend years ago.

Finn came over and grabbed her arm. "Rach, what the hell _was_ that?"

She glanced down at the bulge in his jeans before looking up with a smile. "A terrible lot of fun. Quinn's awfully good at things like that." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Maybe you should ask her for lessons some day. I'm sure whoever you find to be with in the future will appreciate it."

He just stood there gaping at her as she walked off with her head held high. Puck walked up and slapped his back with an companionable nod.

"Tell you what, bro. Come home with me, Britt, and San, and we'll take care of you," he said, smirking up at him. "I'll even let you call me Kurt if you want," he joked as he pulled him off, ignoring Finn's half-hearted protests.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it. Hope no one minded the side Brittana and implied Pinn/Brittana hookup at the end.


End file.
